Red Delicious
by Electra Raven
Summary: Summery: Axel returns from a mission, except there's something very strange about the redhead. He finds males to be so sweet, but there are two that he loves the most...so delicious...HIATUS. SOME PARTS WILL BE REWRITTEN.
1. Hint of Red

_Red Delicious,_

_so sweet_

_Thick blood red and juicy,_

_Right on my teeth_

_My lips want a taste_

_Your soft, pretty skin_

_Won't go to waste_

_You are mine, my obsession_

_So yummy, my confession_

**Chapter 1: Hints of Red**

"Oi water boy!" called Xigbar with his surfer dude accent, long ponytail swishing side to side as he walked, the bottom of his organization coat swishing by his feet.

Demyx, who was currently sitting on the pale white couch of the castle's lounge room, strumming his sitar, looked up questionably, and smiled when he saw who called him. "Hey Xiggy! Whats up?" he replied, treading his fingers through his blond mullet.

Xigbar sat next to him, crossing his arms with an unpleasant frown on his lips. "Nothin much kid, just wonderin' if ya know where that cheatin' firecrotch is at. He beat me at poker again and I think he ain't playin' by the rules!"

The musician giggled. "Well I don't know either, but you know Axel Xiggy, he never plays by the rules. " He laid his sitar next him. "But I'll go look around for him if you want."

"Thanks Dem, I'll reward ya for yer help later~" he winked his golden eye at him, pecking him on the cheek causing the blond to blush, and walked off.

Demyx blinked for a second. _A reward? Like what? _Then he gasped with an excited smile. "I'm getting CANDY!" He quickly sped off in search of the redhead, looking forward to his 'reward.'

oOoOoOo

Demyx continued on his hunt for the pyromaniac, when he bumped into something shorter than him, both emitting a quiet 'oof.' He looked down to see it was number XIII, Roxas. The small boy raised his head up at him. "Oh, sorry Dem."

The taller blond smiled. "It's okay Roxy!"

"You better make sure Axel isn't around when you call me that, you know how he is with other people besides him saying it." Roxas warned with a kind smile.

The nocturne went pink from embarrassment. "S-Sorry! I forgot." He grinned. He remembered how the redhead would get pissed whenever someone else spoke to Roxas with that nickname, saying only he was allowed to call the kid that. Then he got an idea. Him and Axel were best friends, so maybe he knew where the fiery nobody was? "Roxy do you know where Axey is?"

"Axel? Yeah he went on a mission earlier today, told me it was some strange new world Saix wanted him to check out." He answered, shrugging. "Why?"

"Oh nothing, Xiggy's looking for him."

"Let me guess. He cheated at poker again?"

Demyx nodded. Roxas rolled his eyes. "Typical Axel, always the troublemaker." He slightly smiled to himself. This time, the water caster noticed, and the edges of his lips curved upwards. Only him and Xigbar knew of the keyblader's crush on the pyro.

The melodious nocturne tilted his head playfully, hands on his hips. "Sooo Roxy~ have you told him? ~"

The shorter nobody blushed. "You know, that you li-"

"Shhhh!" Roxas quickly reached up covering his friend's mouth with his hand. "Keep it to yourself! And no I haven't…" His eyes casted down embarrassed.

"Then when WILL you tell him Roxas, hmm?" he inquired.

"I…don't know…" he turned his head away trying to hide his crimson cheeks. "He…might not like me back…"

"You don't know until you try Rox…"

The boy nodded. "y-yeah…well…I'll talk to you later.." he mumbled rubbing his arm nervously. "I got something to do…" he trailed off edging his feet away. It was quite obvious he wanted to get away from the topic, but Demyx of course, being the gullible nobody that he was, believed him quite easily.

"Oh okay, well don't forget to tell him when you're done!" he responded as the two parted ways. "and thanks Roxas!"

Said nobody waved absentmindedly heading to his room. _Axel…_he wondered if he would ever have the guts to express his feelings to him. He sighed heavily, Demyx's words repeating over again in his head.

"_You don't know until you try Rox…"_

oOoOoOo

"Hmm…" _Roxy said he should be back by now…_Demyx wondered, still seeking whilst he returned to The Grey Area, when he froze. Right there, staring out the gigantic window of the spacious room, was the tall, slender Flurry of Dancing Flames, his long, red hair going back downwards in spikes a bit over his shoulders, wearing as always like the other members his extended leather black coat.

"Axey!" Demyx called with a smile, happy to have finally found the man.

He turned around when he heard his name. "Oh hey Dem." He greeted casually.

The musician's smile faded when he noticed a small trail of blood stained from his lip to the bottom of the chin. "A-Axe, are you bleeding? You have some blood on your chin…" he asked worried.

Axel touched his chin, seeing the blood stick on his gloved fingers. "Oh…" he finished wiping the rest of it off with the sleeve of his coat, like it was nothing to be concerned about. "Just a scratch I got from some heartless, I'm fine." He shrugged.

Demyx blinked for a few seconds uncertain, but decided maybe Axel was right. "Anyway Xiggy's looking for you!"

The redhead raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"He says you cheated at poker again."

Axel's small eyebrows rose. "Me? Cheat at poker? Pfft, I don't know what you're talking about." He swayed his hand brushing the accusation off as he turned, only to find Xigbar rising up in front of him from a portal on the floor, until it disappeared under his feet.

The elder nobody's eye narrowed, crossing his arms. "Oh really?"

He smirked. "Yeah, really. Now move old man I got a nap to take care of."

Xigbar's jaw dropped and eye widened. "WHAT DIDJA CALL ME!?"

"You heard me, now MOVE, or I'll burn your good eye."

Xigbar glared. "Ya wanna try it firecrotch!?"

"Maybe I WILL." Both men glowered competitively at each other. This wasn't the first time they fought, but it really wasn't anything serious, as their threats never really carried out…most of the time.

Demyx stepped in between them. "Guys! Cmon no fighting! We're all friends remember?" he pouted with a sad face. He wasn't one for violence, always the friendly and childish type at times, and cared for his friends.

Axel unrelented, but Xigbar looked to his boyfriend whom was giving him that adorable pout, which he couldn't resist, and gave in. "Fine, yer lucky Demy is here ya flamer."

He rolled his eyes, responding "Whatever Cyclops," and left through a dark portal.

Xigbar exhaled, annoyed crossing his arms. "That damn redhead really gets to me sometimes mate!"

"Oh don't worry about him Xiggy, it's just a game. Now um…about that reward?" he timidly asked with puppy dog eyes, hands crossed behind his back.

The shooter stared for a second, then realized what he meant, smirk on his lips. "Ah right~" he embraced the blond, a hand going down to grope his cute bum, who squeaked in effect.

Demyx understood the kind of 'reward' Xigbar meant. "I thought I was gonna get candy…pervert…"

Xigbar pinched the musician's cheek. "Oh ya will Dem. Ya will."

He didn't know what he meant by that, but something told him he was gonna like it, so he smiled. "Okay!"

oOoOoOo

Roxas sat with his legs crisscrossed on his bed, examining his small collection of sea shells from Atlantica. He heaved a sigh, trailing a finger down the bumpy surface of a pinkish comb. "…I miss Axel…"

"Well aren't you the sweet one?" spoke a familiar voice, and he looked up to see a smirking Axel leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.

"Axel!" Roxas let out with a big smile, and immediately got off his bed giving Axel a leaping hug, who returned the gesture, wrapping his long arms around the smaller nobody.

The pyro smiled down at him. "Maybe you do have a heart after all." He chuckled. The 13th member raised his head, their eyes meeting.

Axel had such fascinating emerald eyes Roxas had ever seen. They seemed to glow and pierce right through you, as if he could read anyone like an open book, which at some times, he really could. Then there was the black eyeliner, bringing out his eyes, the sexy upside down triangle tattoos on his cheeks, the sharp form of his face, and that teasing yet alluring smirk. Axel was the most attractive member of the organization, which wasn't a surprise; a few of the others had hit on him before, to the redhead's dismay.

Realizing how long he'd been staring, the boy bent down his head, cheeks burning, and he quickly removed himself from him. A low chuckle emitted from the man's throat. "Something bothering you Roxy?" he asked, though Roxas sensed a bit of teasing in his tone.

"N-no…"

Long, black gloved fingers took hold of the boy's chin, gently lifting his head up to meet Axel's eyes again. They stared deeply into his own…until the man's expression turned unreadable. Roxas saw hints of red emerge from those deep pools of green, and the redhead parted his lips, a slight sound of ragged breathing to be heard. A strange feeling of uneasiness swept over the younger nobody.

He didn't know what it was, but the way Axel was staring at him like some valuable jewel… was scaring him. "A-Axel?"

As if Roxas' voice was a slap to the face, the fire caster flicked his eyelids with a start, afterwards squinting downwards, releasing his friend stepping back. He placed a hand on his head and closed his eyes. Roxas watched him open his eyes, making a turn down the hallway. "I'm sorry I…got something to do…I'll see ya later…" he muttered in a low voice.

_What the hell? _The keyblader thought, gazing at his retreating crush. Then a thought came to mind.

Something was very off about Axel.


	2. My Meat Pie

A/n: Hi again fellas, here's another chap . Please read the warning before you read. But anyways, hope you some of you enjoy it.

**Warning: Dark/disturbing, kinda graphic gore ahead! Do not read if you have a weak stomach or don't like that kinda stuff! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: My Meat Pie<strong>

.

Roxas yawned, sitting up on his bed and stretching his arms. Today was their day off, and he was looking forward to seeing his friends in Twilight Town. The redhead usually overslept in the mornings, taking his nap. In the late afternoon him and Roxas would hang out on the clock tower eating their favorite treat, sea salt ice cream. _He's probably tired from his mission yesterday too.._ he thought, getting out of bed.

Raising his hand, a black portal opened, stepping through it. Closing behind him, he surveyed the sights around him, the pale orange buildings, quiet streets, and the looming clock tower off into the distance. Twilight Town. With a smile, he ran to meet his friends at the Usual Spot, their secret hideout.

Once he reached it, he stopped when seeing Olette and Pence standing at the entrance, the brunette girl sobbing with her hands covering her face, and the chubby boy covering his mouth as he stared at something inside their hideout, horror written in his eyes.

"Guys? Whats wrong?" Roxas asked in worry, walking over. Olette just slid her hands to her mouth, revealing her tearful eyes, and shook her head turning away.

The blond looked to his other pal, still staring ahead."H-Hayner…" he spoke in a whisper. The nobody glanced inside the usual spot, not noticing anything out of the ordinary, just the broken couch, metal table, and other used furniture and junk they kept in the small space. Then he smelt it, something in the room reeked of…

…_blood. _From the strength of the sickening aroma, he could tell there was a lot of it. Roxas covered his nose, taking some steps in, scanning the place. "Hayner? " he called, more concerned then afraid. "Hayner? Are you alri- oh my GOD!" he screamed in terror at what he saw.

There in the corner of the room, laid a large pool of blood, said boy's red stained clothes laying in it, and…what Roxas highly presumed…a bloody skull. _Hayner's skull. _

"O-oh…my god…" he mumbled to himself, shapphire eyes wide in a horrified shock. "Hayner…" he slowly glanced to his friends staring at him then at the horrible scene. "W-what….what happened? Whats going on here?"

"W-we…found him…l-like that…" Olette choked, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Pence nodded. "W-we…don't know what happened…his body…its…missing…"

"I-I think I'm going to be sick…!" Olette gagged, quickly leaving the scene quickly.

Roxas stared back at the gruesome sight. He noted the walls were also stained in the red liquid, as if some form of struggle. He turned his face away, not being able to stare at it any longer, speaking to Pence softly. He was still in shock, almost in disbelief. "C-cmon…lets get out of here. We're going to search the town and ask around for any help or clues. First we need to help Olette feel a bit better…"

His friend nodded, and they both left the spot.

oOoOoOo

Back at the castle, Demyx hummed a tune to himself cheerfully, entering the kitchen that never was for a light snack. His nose twitched at a particular whiff of something like baked pie crust and…blood?

"_**Mmmm**…__"_ He pushed the door open at the sound, to see Axel sitting at the end of the table, surrounded by a few pies, one of them currently being eaten by the redhead with a bare hand, picking up a chuck of what looked to be partly cooked meat topped with pie crusting, a bit of pink still visible, stuffing it in his mouth, afterwards licking his lips.

The musician blinked. "Axel? Did you make all these pies or…"

"I did…" he mumbled, eyes half-lidded, and Demyx swore he saw a tinge of red in them.

"O-oh…can I have one?" the blond asked, a polite smile on his lips.

"**NO!**" The pyro hissed, jade eyes fiercely glaring at him, causing him to jump.

"O-okay…s-sorry…" he stuttered, slightly nervous for some reason. Maybe because of the way he glared at him like a selfish wild animal. "W-well…I'll be going n-now. B-bye!" Demyx dashed out of the room, and sighed once he was on the other side of the door. _Well that was…kinda creepy…maybe he's just cranky from yesterday…that mission must of starved him…_He shrugged, thinking nothing else of it. His butt felt a bit sore from Xigbar's kinky candy sex last night, which was a lot of fun. Releasing a giggle, he left to meet his lover.

oOoOoOo

Axel watched as the blond ran out of the room, then faced his collection of pastries among the table. No one was allowed to eat them. No one. Only him. It was _his. _He slowly smirked, possessively eyeing the one he hadn't finished. Stuffing his long fingers into it, he felt the soft, wet and warm filling surround his skin, then picking it up and taking it into his mouth again.

He repeated this over and over, his eyes hazed with pleasure. It was just as good as sex. "Mmm.." he softly moaned, chewing and swallowing it down. "So**_ good_**_…"_

Taking more pieces, he felt the intoxicating aroma, making him feel dizzy. _So sweet, I love it..._

_I love it so much…_

A trail of blood slid from his lips as he ate a large piece, until it fell down from his chin, leaving a small drop onto his chest. His eyes slid to the back of his head, lids closing as he groaned, his tongue tasting the tender…_flesh. Yummy…_

He couldn't get enough. Couldn't stop. He wanted _MORE. _

He continuously chewed, dipped his fingers into the red meat, staining blood around his mouth whilst it dripped, up to point there was nothing left but the empty pie shells resting on the white marble table.

Axel raised his red covered hands. A smirk slowly spread among his bloody lips. It belonged to that adorable boy. That young, innocent boy that he liked. He belonged to him now, was inside him, making him feel _full. _He took each of his thin fingers, sucking and licking the crimson liquid off of them one by one. _He tastes so…._

…_**Delicious**._

oOoOoOo

Many hours later, Roxas returned, still feeling very upset and disturbed. Hayner was _dead. _Him and his friends searched everywhere and questioned everyone about the incident, but no one knew or saw anything. He sighed, deciding to get a drink from the kitchen.

When that familier smell came to him again. He swallowed, feeling a bit anxious as he stared at the white door leading to the kitchen. _Stop being a scaredy cat Roxas, there's nothing in there, it was just in Twilight Town. _The entire situation from earlier must of really shaken him, he thought.

But why did he smell blood again?

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door stepping in. Nothing. It was only himself in the room, nothing more. He followed the stench, to the other side of the room, next to the counter on the right in corner, reaching the….garbage can?

Roxas bit his lip, staring. The smell was so strong and sickening he had to cover his nose. Slowly, he lifted the lid, and his eyes narrowed in confusion what he saw. Pie shells, tainted with dry blood spots. Not only that, it was filled with them. Who in the world would eat so much pie?

Then he saw something else too. Some long, white thin object sticking out. He took a closer look. A bone. His heart stopped a beat and he slammed the lid back down, stepping away from the waste. _That was disgusting. _He was also creeped out.

_What the hell is going on here?_

_._

._  
><em>

* * *

><p>An: Well, sorry if the horror or w.e. sucked, this is my first time writing anything dark and this graphic. xD and sorry if any of you are disturbed/ grossed out, but I did warn you so…yeah. Feel kinda bad for Hayner, but owell, he's in a better place now, poor kid.

I must say though, I find crazy Axel kinda sexy…xD

Well, not much to say except I'll try to update soon, thanks for reading, and laterz,

~Electra


End file.
